jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Mord im Senat
|Staffel=2 |Episode=15 |Originaltitel=''Senate Murders'' |Produktionsnummer= |Länge=21 Minuten |ErstUSA=19. März 2010 |ErstDE=29. Mai 2010 |Regie=Brian Kalin O'Connell |Autor=*Drew Z. Greenberg *Brian Larsen |Komponist= |Kameramann= |Cutter= |Charakter=Padmé Amidala, Bail Prestor Organa |Ereignis= |Ort=Coruscant |Jahr=21 VSY |Vorherige Episode=*''Die Herzogin von Mandalore'' (Serie) *''Das Streben nach Frieden'' (chronologisch) |Nachgehende Episode=*''Katz und Maus'' (Serie) *''Schwestern der Nacht'' (chronologisch) }} Mord im Senat ist die fünfzehnte Folge der zweiten Staffel der Fernsehserie . Sie wurde am 12. März 2010 erstmals in Kanada, am 13. März im Vereinigten Königreich und am 19. März auf dem amerikanischen Privatsender Cartoon Network ausgestrahlt. Die deutsche Erstausstrahlung erfolgte am 29. Mai 2010 auf Cartoon Network Deutschland. Am 18. September 2010 wurde die Folge erstmals im deutschen Free TV auf dem Sender Kabel eins ausgestrahlt. Die Folge ist íhrer Staffel zeitlich voraus und inhaltlich in der Handlung der dritten Staffel angesiedelt. Wochenschau Handlung links|miniatur|Padmé, Farr und Mothma stoßen an Im Gebäude des Galaktischen Senats dankt Padmé Amidala dem per Hologramm zugeschaltenen ithorianischen Senator Stonk und meint, dass sie ihn verstehen kann. Sie beendet das Hologramm und wird von Lolo Purs gefragt, ob sie eine weitere Stimme verloren hätten. Padmé antwortet, dass sich der Senator Sorgen um seinen Ruf in der Öffentlichkeit mache und es ihm leid tue, was Lolo jedoch nur mit einem Schnauben kommentiert. Onaconda Farr tröstet sie, dass sie Stimmen gewinnen könnten, wenn Padmé in ihrer Rede vor dem Senat überzeugen kann. Lolo sagt etwas in Rodianisch, worauf Farr meint, dass er viele Fehler gemacht hat. Kurz darauf kommt Bail Prestor Organa in den Raum und informiert Padmé, dass sie nun ihre Rede halten könne. Die Gruppe macht sich auf, während die Senatoren Padmé Glück wünschen. Nach einem kurzen Gang verabschiedet sich Padmé und geht auf die nabooanische Kanzel, während sich die anderen Senatoren in ihre Kanzeln begeben. Für ihre Rede gegen die weitere Klonproduktion erntet Amidala viel Applaus und wird kurz darauf vom umbaranischen Senator Mee Deechi angesprochen, der allerdings für weitere Klonproduktion ist und Padmés Rede verurteilt. Sie trinkt einen Wein mit den anderen Senatoren der Kontra-Produktion-Partei, wo sie weiteres Lob ihrer Kollegen erhält. In dem Moment wird die Gruppe von der kaminoanischen Senatorin Halle Burtoni aufgesucht, die zuerst den Wein mustert. Padmé ermahnt sie, dass das ein privates Treffen ist, worauf Burtoni nachfragt, ob es nicht eine Separatisten-Verschwörung sei. Onaconda begleitet die Senatorin nach draußen, während die anderen über Burtoni und ihre Partei nachdenken. Sie stoßen noch einmal gemeinsam an, doch bricht Farr zusammen und stirbt. Mon Mothma geht Hilfe holen, doch ist diese vergebens. Später hält der Abgeordnete Silood von Rodia eine Rede vor Farrs Sarg, der kurz darauf in eine Fregatte gebracht und mit dieser nach Rodia geflogen wird. Während die anderen Senatoren die Plattform verlassen, geht Padmé zu der trauernden Lolo, die ihnen sagt, dass Farr ihr Mentor war. Sie werden jedoch von einer Senatswache, unterbrochen, der ihnen mitteilt, dass Kanzler Sheev Palpatine ihre Anwesenheit wünscht. rechts|miniatur|Tan Divo begrüßt Padmé Amidala und Bail Prestor Organa bei den Docks. In seinem Büro sind bereits Mon Mothma, Bail und einige Senatswachen. Padmé fragt nach dem Grund von Palpatines Frage, worauf dieser antwortet, dass Leutnant Tan Divo einige Fragen an sie hat. Dieser fragt sie, ob sie jemand kannten, der Farr so gehasst hat, dass er ihn getötet hat. Die Senatoren sind bestürzt, doch meint Divo, dass er nur den Mörder von Farr enttarnen will. Lolo meint, dass er von allen geliebt wurde, doch glaubt Divo das nicht, da er sonst nicht da sei. Organa erbittet Zeit, doch will Divo sie nicht geben. Er sagt ihnen auf Nachfrage Amidalas, dass er durch Gift getötet wurde und hält einen kurzen Vortrag, wie der Mord durch einen politischen Gegner wohl abgelaufen wäre. Außerdem vermutet er, dass Farr Geheimnisse hatte, was Padmé aber verneint. Sie vermutet, dass es jemand der Pro-Klonproduktion-Partei war, weshalb sich Divo verabschiedet, um weiter zu ermitteln, und auch die Senatoren verlassen das Büro. Nachdem sie überlegt haben, was sie tun können, wollen sie bei Deechi und Burtoni ermitteln. Mothma meint zwar, dass Divo das verboten hat, doch sagt Amidala, das er das nicht spezifiziert hat. Organa meint, dass sie Captain Gregar Typho mitnehmen soll, was sie aber ablehnt. Deshalb schlägt Mothma vor, dass Organa sie begleitet, was sie zwar zunächst auch nicht möchte, aber dann revidiert und ihn mit zu ihren politischen Gegnern nimmt. Diese weisen die Schuld ab, doch informiert sie Deechi, dass Farr zuvor ein geheimes Treffen an den Docks hatte, bevor er starb. An den Docks angekommen suchen sie mit Blastern bewaffnet nach Spuren. Da sie sich dabei unterhalten, merken sie nicht, dass ein unbekannter Angreifer eine Kiste mit einem Kran über sie schweben und fallen lässt. Padmé bemerkt die Kiste jedoch rechtzeitig und kann Organa wegstoßen, bevor die Kiste auf dem Boden aufkommt. Der Angreifer beschießt sie, doch feuert Padmé zurück und verfolgt den Flüchtigen. Sie treffen nach kurzer Zeit wieder aufeinander, wobei Organa Padmé warnt, bevor der Angreifer das Feuer auf sie eröffnet. Er flieht und aktiviert nach kurzer Zeit einen Mechanismus, durch den eine Kiste auf seine Jäger geschleudert wird. Während sich Organa am Rand der Plattform festhalten kann, fliegt die Kiste nach unten und alarmiert die Polizeidroiden. Padmé entscheidet sich, Bail zu helfen, und lässt den Angreifer fliehen. links|miniatur|Halle Burtoni wird von Tan Divo verhaftet Kurz darauf werden sie von den Polizei-Droiden verhört, bevor auch Divo eintrifft und sie in sein Büro mitnimmt. Er stellt sie unter Polizeischutz, was Padmé sehr vernünftig findet. Lolo findet ihn allerdings noch immer inkompetent. Während Divo sie weiter befragt, stürmt Lolo aus dem Büro. Währenddessen bemerkt Divo, dass Halle Burtoni die einzige Person war, die dabei war, als Deechi das Treffen am Dock verriet. Er fliegt zu ihrem Büro, wo sie sich aber nicht befindet. Lolo rennt gleichzeitig in Padmés Büro und berichtet ihr, dass sie von Burtoni angegriffen wurde. Es werden Polizei-Droiden ausgesandt, die Burtoni im Ostflügel des Senatsgebäudes stellen. Die Droiden bringen sie in das Büro des Kanzlers, wo sie verhört wird aber weiter ihre Unschuld beteuert. Divo enthüllt aber einen weiteren Beweis: Das Gift, mit dem Farr getötet wurde, wurde von Kaminoanern zum Angriff gegen Rodianer entwickelt. Während Burtoni abgeführt werden soll, kommen Padmé Zweifel, da, wenn das Gift alle Rodianer töten konnte, auch Lolo Purs hätte töten müssen. Sie bemerkt, dass Lolo niemals getrunken hat, da sie wusste, dass sich Gift in dem Getränk befand. Da Lolo bemerkt, dass Padmé den wahren Tathergang realisiert hat, zieht sie einen Miniblaster und nimmt sie als Geisel. Sie erklärt, dass sie Farr getötet hat, da er ihre Heimatwelt in den Krieg gezogen und mit den Separatisten verhandelt hat. In einer günstigen Gelegenheit kann Padmé ihr die Waffe jedoch aus der Hand schlagen und sie mit einem Hieb zu Boden befördern. Kurz darauf wird im Senat beschlossen, dass mehr Klontruppen produziert werden, um die Sicherheit der Republik zu gewährleisten. Dramatis personae Hinter den Kulissen *Tan Divos Gesicht wurde extra so entworfen, dass es asymmetrisch aussah, anders als die meisten anderen Charaktere der Serie. *Auf der Weinflasche, aus der Onaconda Farr trinkt, steht in unlesbaren Buchstaben geschrieben: „Domaine de la Maison sur le Lac: Produce of Naboo“. Weblinks * * * * * en:Senate Murders es:Senate Murders fr:Meurtre au Sénat ja:議員暗殺 ka:მკვლელობები სენატში nl:Senate Murders pt:Senate Murders ru:Убийства в Сенате Kategorie:The Clone Wars (Fernsehserie) 2.15 Kategorie:Kanon-Quellen